The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, in an air intake structure for a vehicle engine, a variety of technologies relating to injecting methods for fuel, control methods for intake air, and structures of an intake port have been developed and applied in order to improve gas mileage, and so on.
Of the technologies mentioned above, there is a technology that improves the performance of mixing the fuel flowing in the combustion chamber with the intake air such that the mixture component has a uniform concentration, thereby increasing the combustion efficiency of engine. For example, the technology for improving the fuel-air mixing performance is to control the intake air flow and to induce a tumble phenomenon of the intake air that flows in the combustion chamber.
The tumble phenomenon refers to a phenomenon where the intake air flowing in the combustion chamber creates turbulence to be swallowed from the upper portion of the combustion chamber toward the lower portion thereof. By the tumble phenomenon, the fuel-air mixing performance in the combustion chamber is improved by the swirling intake air, and thereby the combustion efficiency is increased.